Do You Like Me? (Check Yes Or NO)
by thunderwhenitrains
Summary: Or, the one in which Blaine is an eighteen year old male diva Cheerio-Gleek. Kurt is a twenty-eight year old lawyer, and he sets out to woo the cold, fierce Blaine Anderson. (Or the one where Kurt does a lot of romantic stuff and Blaine keeps rejecting him).


**Hey, everyone. I'm a bad person. I started another project, when I already have **_**Come Let Me Love You, Daydreamer, Lay Your Weary Head To Rest(Don't You Cry No More) **_**and **_**Cellophane **_**lined up, waiting for an update. But this wouldn't leave me alone.. Sorry if anyone hates it. I wrote it when I was really sleepy, so it's bound to make some people mad at me.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!: If you haven't, already, please go to **_**Help Tegan Meet Ellen's **_**page and support TEGAN MORRIS, an inspirational person with a condition she was born with, to help other people like her, with disabilities, by getting on Ellen's show and letting her story be an example. She needs all the help all of us can give her, so that she will be brought to the show's proucers' and Ellen's attention, and so that her aim will be fulfilled. Please support her by sharing the page and publicising it, and by adding Tegan on twitter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters I have used here unless you do not recognize them, or any of the songs I might use, or any brands, movies, etc.**

**Chapter 1**

"This is a bad idea", Blaine stated flatly as he surveyed the shady-looking gay bar with a raised eyebrow and a hand on his hip, his signature pose, and coldly turning to the blond football player with a scowl.

"Man, come on", Sam said, swallowing nervously at the look on Blaine's face. "I know you're a diva and everything, and that you like hanging out with the girls, but you are a guy. You have needs, and you can't fulfil them by going around seducing guys but refusing to even kiss them."

Blaine rolled his eyes impatiently, examining his nails. "Come on, Sam. You know I don't kiss anyone. It's all about-"

"-the teasing and not about the pleasing, I know", Sam retorted, grimacing. "But don't you ever get frustrated? Not with the lack of action, because I know some people like to wait, but with being so damn uptight and cold and aloof all the time. You never let anyone know how you're feeling, excluding me at times, and you never allow yourself to slouch, or eat greasy food, or have _fun. _That's why I brought you here, not to get you laid-though if that's what you want, then feel free-but you deserve to have a night out to dance and sing and let loose", Sam finished, staring at his friend with obvious earnestness, and Blaine couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Alright", he acquiesced, "but if some paedophile tries to rape me, you'll be on top of my list", Blaine warned.

"Sure, dude", Sam said with a grin, "now let's go".

"And don't call me dude", Blaine said.

"Fine. Blaine. Let's go", Sam said impatiently.

"Why are you so excited about this anyway?" Blaine questioned as he followed his friend. "Are you finally admitting that the reason you dye your hair is that you're actually flaming?"

"Alright, one, I don't dye my hair, and two, I'm dating Quinn", Sam said, scrunching up his nose as the doorman let them pass with nothing more than a fleeting glance at their fake ids.

"Sure you don't, and Quinn already suspects", Blaine said knowingly, grinning despite himself at his friend. He froze in place for a second as he was hit with a wall of noise when they pushed the door open, and then he critically took in the scene. "This place sucks", he yelled over the loud pulsing music.

"Just give it a try", Sam yelled back, and Blaine sighed, looking for a place to sit. This was going to be lame.

"Let's get some drinks", he suggested, walking over to the counter, and looking behind him only to find no Sam. He had a brief moment of panic before he spotted him talking to a short girl nearby. Blaine snorted. The poor guy's gay-dar was practically non-existent.

Blaine took a seat by himself at the bar, mildly surprised to find, on glancing around, several attractive faces. He used to think that this was a place for creepy closeted old gays to prey on young naive boys like him.

Blaine ordered his drink-an appletini-and nursed it as he gazed around idly. A few guys came up to him and groped his thigh before he threw his signature Ice King look at them and they left him alone.

"Hello, may I buy you a drink?" Blaine barely glanced up at his fourteenth offer of the night, fully prepared to turn yet another moron down, but stopping short at the sight of him. The voice itself was a bit high, but it was sexy without trying; it held a rough quality as well, which made it unmistakably masculine. Looking at him, Blaine felt that the voice suited him perfectly. His green eyes were twinkling mischievously, and his hair was swept up-not high enough to make it look unnatural, but in a way that suited him perfectly. His features looked mature, his jaw-line looking as though it had been chiselled by Michelangelo, and his skin a warm pale hue. His body was toned and muscled subtly, his broad shoulders and thin waist making Blaine's mouth water slightly, embarrassingly, and his long legs went on forever. He was dressed in a black vest over a pale beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and tight black jeans, and the outfit was topped off with a hat which was tilted slightly over the right side of his face. He was so _dreamy _and absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Of course, Blaine made all these observations in the span of a second, through his cold, detached eyes, never once letting his companion know that he was checking him out, and definitely liking what he saw.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the stranger. "I already have a drink", he pointed out, lifting his glass slightly in his direction.

The stranger's charming grin faltered a bit at the disinterest Blaine was displaying, but he seemed to be undeterred.

"I can see that", he said, "but would you be willing to let me accompany you for a while?"

"Are you here alone?" Blaine asked.

"No, I came with one of my friends", the stranger told him.

"Well, then you shouldn't be lacking in company, should you?" Blaine said, grinning slightly condescendingly.

The stranger seemed taken aback, his brow furrowing. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

"Are you offering?" Blaine asked.

The stranger frowned. "No, I'm asking if I'm wasting my time here, or whether you would like to talk a bit."

"Talking couldn't hurt, I suppose", Blaine said without thinking.

"Um, great", the stranger said, seeming infinitely confused at Blaine's behaviour. Good. Blaine couldn't really let him think Blaine was interested, now could he?

The stranger took a seat next to Blaine, and ordered a beer.

"Don't they say a person's drink tells you a lot about them?" Blaine asked, confused at the choice. It was plain, simple and unsophisticated. It didn't seem to suit the man next to him.

"Oh, I don't believe in that", Adonis said, smiling a bit. "It could tell you a bit about their mood, perhaps, but it doesn't have to define anything about them. A person's coffee order, though, now that's a different story. It doesn't have to tell you someone's life story, but it can tell you a lot about their preferences and their little quirks that even they don't know about. Right now I'm feeling like I just want to relax, and beer is plain and simple-familiar. I'm no expert, of course", he said, smiling self-deprecatingly after he thanked the barkeep. Blaine marvelled at his politeness. The barkeep seemed confused at the action, but went back to his job hastily once Blaine scowled at him staring at his companion. "My name is Kurt, by the way", he said, offering a hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine's lips turned up in a small grin involuntarily, and he shook Kurt's hand, saying, "Blaine."

"You're underage, aren't you?" Kurt said knowingly, leaning forward to avoid anyone hearing them.

Blaine's eyes widened. "How'd you-"

"I saw you with your friend earlier. It was in your body language. But that could also have been just your first time at _Scandals, _in which case I could just be making a fool out of myself right now", Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled slightly. This man's subtle charm was getting to him.

"Yes, it's both my first time here, and I'm underage. You?" Blaine asked, trying to act nonchalant about his minority. "You have to be underage as well", he decided, leaning forward and sipping at his drink from the side of his mouth.

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt burst out laughing, his eyes a vivid, sparkling blue all of a sudden, with specks of silver in various parts. The sight was enough to take his breath away for a moment, during which Kurt composed himself, though he was still smiling in a self-satisfied way. Blaine shook his head, and the confusion at Kurt's actions frustrated him.

"What?" he demanded in annoyance.

Kurt hastened to apologise, seeming to have understood that it was not a good thing to anger Blaine Anderson.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine. I was just-I'm _incredibly _flattered. Just, how old do you think I am?" he asked eagerly, sitting up in excitement.

"Um", Blaine stuttered as he looked Kurt over. He definitely didn't look much older than him, so he guessed, "Maybe 20?"

Kurt shook his head with wide eyes, with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Holy Grilled Cheesus- really?" he asked again.

"I just said so, didn't I?" Blaine asked, "and what the hell is a _Grilled Cheesus?"_

"Um, that's a long, long story", Kurt said, "but you are so sweet. I mean, I knew I looked young, but twenty? Jeez. Sweetheart, I'm turning twenty-eight in a month".

Blaine choked on his drink. "What? You're lying", Blaine was sure.

"I wish I were, beautiful, but no. I live in New York", Blaine was informed, "My boss forced me to take a break. He said I was overworking myself.. so here I am", he shrugged."

Blaine's jaw was still on the floor, he knew.

"Twenty-eight? You have a job? You're just another one of those creepy old guys?" Blaine demanded in horror, already beginning to slide out of his seat.

"No, no, Blaine", Kurt panicked, "I'll admit that you're absolutely gorgeous, but I won't force you into anything you don't want. I'm not-I'm not like that", he said earnestly clutching Blaine's bicep.

"Well, if you aren't just looking to molest me, what do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I-" he ran a hand through his hair, "I would like to-get to know you? I don't know, over coffee or something?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine laughed condescendingly. "Oh no, Kurt. I don't let anyone take me to coffee. I don't go on _dates _with _anybody _who I don't think is worth it. And you, my friend, have only succeeded in proving to me that everyone at this dumb bar is old and has sexually abusive tendencies. Sorry, babe. I'm just gonna leave", he said, patting the back of Kurt's hand, ignoring the hurt look that the boy-_man-_gave him.

Blaine Anderson was not easy, and he couldn't have people thinking he would practically fall over himself when a handsome boy offered to take him out. It would take a lot more than pretty words to have him, and he _definitely _wasn't going to let some old guy faze him, make him vulnerable, make him _feel _things, because Blaine Anderson was the one guys and girls alike pined over-_he _would never be the one _doing _the pining. That simply would not do. IT was all about the teasing, after all.

And he steadfastly ignored the twinge of guilt he felt as he turned around one last time to see Kurt watching him, and he simply dragged Sam away from some brunette guy, with no explanation whatsoever, his eyes firmly on the door.


End file.
